The present invention relates to in-memory data grid (IMDG) cache management. More particularly, the present invention relates to client voting-inclusive in-memory data grid (IMDG) cache management.
An in-memory data grid (IMDG) is a set of interconnected Java™ virtual machine (JVM®) instances that collectively provides an address space within which to store large amounts of data in the form of Java™ objects. The JVM® instances may be co-located on the same computing device or may be distributed across multiple computing devices.